


Sunday Morning At 221B

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dad John, Early Mornings, Fluff, JohnLock Parenting, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock loves children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: It's early in the morning on a Sunday. John was exhausted, and asleep dead to the world, so Sherlock took over the parenting for the morning, looking after little baby Rosie until John woke up.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Sunday Morning At 221B

John rolled over in bed when he heard the sound of his alarm going off. Rubbing a hand over his face, he noticed how exhausted he felt. Just mere hours ago, he had just come back to bed after settling Rosie down again for the third time that night and now he was awake ready to go again. He had responsibilities, so he couldn't just lie in bed all day like he so desperately wanted too. Making his way out of bed, he looked in Rosie’s cot, not finding her there. Freaking out for a moment, his first instinct was to shout. “Sherlock!” He called as he rushed out of his room.

John reached the living room and was relieved to find Sherlock in the armchair with the sleeping one year old on his chest. “Shh, John. You will wake her.” Sherlock whispered, as he gently rubbed the baby’s back.

John settled immediately, and watched the scene in front of him. Sherlock had always come across as a hard going, outgoing person. A person that John would never picture being this infatuated by a young child, but Sherlock’s interactions with Rosie were adorable and made John’s heart flutter. He eased closer, sitting on the arm of Sherlock’s chair.

“She woke up earlier, you were out to it. So thought I’d let you sleep. I got her, fed her and settled her until she fell back asleep. Hope that's alright.” 

“Of course. Thanks.” John said softly. “I must have been so exhausted.”

“Hmm” Sherlock mumbled, as he stared down at the baby.

“You hungry? I’ll make some breakfast!”

While John went to the kitchen to make some breakfast, Sherlock remained in the armchair with Rosie. Sherlock found himself dozing off not long after, but was woken up when he felt little hands reaching up to him. He opened his eyes, to find Rosie’s soft little pudgy baby hands exploring his face.

Rosie’s hand touched his nose. “Yes, that’s my nose. Your hands are very little, aren't they?” He cooed softly to the baby. Her hands moved up to his eyes, and she giggled before she poked him, “Ow - that’s my eye, flower. You can’t poke it.” He said gently.

He let her continue exploring her way around his face, and neck and ears. Her hands reach his hair, and she grins as she pulls on his still untamed fluffy curls, giggling. “John! She's pulling my hair. She hates me” He says.

John appeared at the door of the kitchen looking at the sight in front of him. Little Rosie up right in Sherlock’s lap, with her little hands tugging at his hair. ‘I taught her well’ he thought to himself. “She’s a baby, Sherlock. She's as strong as my little toe.” John chuckled then and Sherlock looked at him horrified. “Besides, she doesn't hate you. She can't. She has my blood.” John smiled.

Sherlock looked puzzled. He looked down at Rosie whose hands were now placed on either side of his neck, and back over at John. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Sherlock asked.

John sighed, and came over to the armchair. Rosie giggled at the sight of her father, and removed her hands from Sherlock’s neck and held them up for him to pick her up. “Well I love you, don't I?” He said as he lifted Rosie off Sherlock’s lap into his arms and resting her against his hip.

“Yes. But what does that have to do with Rosie?” Sherlock asked.

“Well she’s my daughter Sherlock. So if I love you, and she has my blood, that means she loves you.” John explained.

John could have sworn he almost saw tears in Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock got up from the armchair, and walked over to John. To John’s surprise Sherlock wrapped arms around him, Rosie nestled between them. “Oh. Well I love you both too.”


End file.
